


drunken call.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n and asahi have been broken up for awhile now and since then y/n has been drunkenly calling asahi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 12





	drunken call.

giggling, i made an excuse to make a phone call that i might not even remember the next day. pulling out my phone, i watched as my warm breath mingled with the coolness of the night. a fuzzy feeling flowed through my body as i strolled through my contacts until his name popped up. pressing his name, i waited with a bated breath once the phone started to ring. it rang a few more times, making me anxious with the thought that he might not answer.

“yes?” his voice rang in my ear as he finally picked up the call. the sound of his soft murmur alone made me sigh in relief.

softly giggling to myself, i said, “ahh, sorry!” my eyes stared down at the neon lights that reflected off the puddles on the street. “i didn’t think you would answer, i drank a lot with my friends tonight. sorry…” i trailed off, getting anxious again. i leaned against the wall, twirling a lock of hair between my fingers as i waited for his response.

there was a long pause until he said, “it’s late. you should hurry and get home, y/n.”

realizing that the conversation was continuing, i perked up. “are you home?” i asked, changing the subject.

“yes.”

“you didn’t drink tonight, right?” i asked him another question, biting my lip. i’m willing to say anything to make sure that i get to hear his voice just a little bit longer.

“yes.”

“then i guess,” trailing off again, i didn’t know what else to say to further this conversation. “you’ll be the only one who’ll remember this conversation again, huh…? … i miss you asahi. can i come see you?”

“no,” he responded shortly. i could hear from the sound of his voice that he was used to a call like this, it wasn't out of the ordinary between the two of us.

“you know what! i’ll buy you a bunch of your favorite snacks and bring them to you, we can eat them together like we used to. we can stay up and watch movies all night like we used to!” i rambled on, hearing the obvious desperation in my voice. but i didn’t care. i missed him. i still loved him. “wait for me, okay? i’ll get a taxi!”

he was quiet again. the silence was defeatening as i waited impatiently for his response. i didn’t dare hang up though- in hopes that this time might be different, that this time he would say yes… “but we broke up, y/n…” he spoke in a slow and calming voice, but i could hear the pain that lingered. “we… broke up… so you don’t have to check in with me after drinking anymore…”

hearing his words out loud made my chest clench. i felt nauseous, feeling that i might throw up my own heart, as my throat closed in on itself. “b-but…” i stumbled over my words as hot tears brimmed the corner of my eyes. i titled my head upwards in hopes to stop them from rolling down my face. “asahi… i still love you…” the neon lights seemed to burn brighter than earlier as i tried to control my tears.

“y/n… go home,” asahi whispered before he finally hung up the phone.

i jerked my hand away to clarify that he actually hung up as i felt a raindrop hit the top of my head. i looked up again, staring beyond the neon lights, as the sky started to cry for me. the chilliness that the rain brought with it sobered me up and i came to a realization that this time, i’m going to remember this call.


End file.
